1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an array substrate for a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal panel, and, in particular, to inhibiting crossing of lines in a structure having, on an array substrate, both a pixel electrode and a common electrode which create an electric field for controlling an alignment of liquid crystal.
2. Related Art
In related art, liquid crystal panels are known in which an alignment of liquid crystal is controlled by controlling an electric field (vertical electric field) between a pixel electrode of an array substrate and an opposing electrode of an opposing substrate. In addition, IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode liquid crystal panels and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode liquid crystal panels are two known types of liquid crystal panels having a relatively wide angle of view. In the liquid crystal panels of these modes, both the pixel electrode and a common electrode which corresponds to the opposing electrode are provided on the array substrate, and the alignment of the liquid crystal is controlled by controlling an electric field (horizontal electric field) created between the electrodes. The IPS mode liquid crystal panels are described in, for example, JP-A-10-62767 and the FFS mode liquid crystal panels are described in, for example, JP-A-2002-296611.
In liquid crystal panels using the horizontal electric field, because both of the two electrodes controlling the electric field are provided in the array substrate, the number of lines on the array substrate is increased compared to vertical electric field liquid crystal panels in which only the pixel electrode is provided on the array substrate. Thus, there is a disadvantage that lines may cross each other depending on the line layout.